1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for re-synchronization of an input data signal transmitted as a serial signal of a data frame and idle pattern and, more particularly, to a data re-synchronization apparatus for re-synchronizing a high-speed serial signal transmitted over a long distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional serial data synchronization system having a decoder and detection circuit connected to the decode, the decoder receives a transmitted serial data at a packet rate, so that the detection circuit monitors a effective data signal sent from the decoder. If the detection circuit confirms that a value of the effective data signal varies at a speed higher than the packet rate, the system asserts an output signal to detect an idle code or data sent in a group or an aggregate having a full-packet size or less, confirms presence of an error, and corrects the error properly, thus synchronizing the input serial data properly (see, for example, JP-A-2002-101084, pages 4 to 6 and FIG. 3).
However, according to this conventional technology, there are disadvantages that, if a high-speed serial signal is transmitted through a fiber channel and so on over a long distance, a lot of jitter occurs in the transmitted signal to prevent a PLL (Phase-Locked Loop) oscillator on a reception side from operating normally.